1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a computer expansion card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fastening device for fastening the expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a motherboard of a computer may contain interface cards to connect and communicate with peripheral equipment and sockets to connect expansion cards. The number of expansion cards the motherboard may connect to is limited by the space inside the case of the computer.
Riser cards may be used to help connect more expansion cards. The riser card may vertically plug in a socket on the motherboard, while other expansion cards may horizontally plug in sockets on the riser card. By changing the direction of the expansion cards from vertical to horizontal, the motherboard may connect more expansion cards inside the computer.
Traditionally, the expansion may contain a metal plate disposed on the side thereof, which is called a bracket. The bracket may be fastened on a case of the computer to fixed the expansion card inside the case, which has limitation on the position and direction of the expansion card due to the shape of the case. Even if the riser card is used, the number of the connected expansion cards may not be sufficient to meet the user requirements and waste space inside the case.
Therefore, a new fastening structure for expansion cards and riser cards is needed. The new fastening structure is free from the shape of the case and may help use the space inside the case well.